Camino al paraíso
by AleCFS
Summary: Len Kagamine es un gran artista que soño toda su vida con que la chica que el invento y de la que el estaba enamorado existiera, pero eso era imposible… al menos eso pensaba. Habiendo conocido a Miku Hatsune, la viva imagen de su chica inventada deberá pasar por muchas situaciones para llegar al paraíso donde también descubrirá que lo soñado no siempre es lo mejor MikuxLenxGumi
1. Chapter 1

Pasando mi pincel por el lienzo estaba seguro de que sin lugar a duda esta sería uno de mis cuadros a óleo más perfecto hasta ahora. En realidad no era nada fuera de lo común, solo lo mismo que casi siempre pintaba: una piel suave y blanca como crema, unos grandes ojos con largas pestañas que la hacían parecer una muñeca, unos labios que tenían una apariencia suave e incluso deliciosa y un largo y sedoso cabello que tome como la unión del cielo y la tierra, un hermoso verde azulado.

Estaba dándole los toques finales a los labios. Yo usualmente dibujaba su cabello atado en dos coletas, una era verde representado la tierra y la otra era azul representando el cielo, pero la parte central, la parte que ocupaba su rostro era verde azulado lo que yo representaba como el paraíso, es decir que su mirada, su sonrisa y todo de ella me hacia sentir que estaba en el paraíso. Pero esta vez quería que todo su cabello fuera uniformemente verde azulado porque este cuadró no hablaría de como ella me hace ir al paraíso sino que ella en sí es el paraíso

**Lástima que ella no existe…**

¡Maldita sea! ¿Porqué me tengo que enamorar de una chica que no existe? De una chica que yo invente hace tantos años, cuando comenze mi vida como artista y desde ahí ella ha sido la que me ha dado la inspiración para hacer los cuadros más hermosos, aunque ella no este en ellos. Esos cuadros representan las vivencias de ella, si dibujo un campo yo lo tomo como un campo que alguna vez ella visito, si es un tazón de fruta es como una fruta que ella comió. Nunca la he dibujado conmigo porque simplemente no me llega la inspiración para un cuadro así, creo que es porque por más que lo desee nunca la conoceré

Nada mejor que este cuadró para ponerlo en mi nueva habitación. Hace poco nos habíamos mudado y este era el primer cuadro que había pintado en esta nueva ciudad, hoy era día de escuela pero no pide evitar despertar más temprano para tener tiempo para terminarla, quería terminarla hoy, no podía evitarlo y ya casi terminaba solo unos toques más al los labios…

¡Listo! Ahí esta con una expresión neutral pero aún así capaz de expresar alegría. "¿Porque no puedes ser real?". Pregunte como si ella de verdad estuviera frente a mi

**Y por supuesto no debería seguir poniéndola como "ella" siendo tan importante para mi debería tener un nombre¿no? Pues en realidad no, no lo tenía pero yo la llamaba "musa" porque eso era para mi**

Las luces de mi habitación estaban apagadas y lo único que iluminaba era un bombillo amarillo que era suficiente para que pudiera verme yo y mi cuadro y así me gustaba porque así no me concentraba en nada más que en mi pintura. De repente vi una luz blanca que venía detrás de mi y cuando giré mi hermana gemela estaba apoyada del marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados viéndome decepcionada. "Eres algo perturbador aveces ¿sabes?". Dijo ella

Yo di la vuelta completa a la silla para poder verla mejor. "¿Que quieres Rin?". Pregunte molesto

"Número 1, ya es hora de ir a la escuela". Dijo ella algo molesta luego se alejó del marco y encendió la luz de mi habitación. "Y número 2 ¡enciende la luz de tu cuarto pequeño fenómeno!". Grito antes de bajar por las escaleras

Sip, esa era mi hermana mayor Rin en todo su esplendor, aunque la diferencia fue como de 5 minutos ella se proclamo a si misma como la mayor de los dos y por lo tanto superior a mi. A ella si le gustaban mis pinturas solo le molestaba cada vez que se daba cuenta que estaban relacionadas con musa, ella siempre me dice que tengo una obsesión y que terminare en un manicomio si no la dejo y salgo a buscar una novia de verdad, pero por más que lo intento no encuentro ninguna chica que al menos me haga sentir algo parecido a lo que siento por musa… que patético

Me levanté de la silla y me quite el delantal revelando mi uniforme escolar, baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina donde estaban mis padres y mi hermana sentados en la mesa desayunando

**Si, así es, yo no tengo una trágica historia con padres muertos ni traumas de la niñez, yo solo soy un artista que esta enamorado de una chica que el invento… esta bien eso no es muy normal**

"Buenos días hijo, vi que hoy te levantaste más temprano". Dijo mi padre. Yo asentí y me senté a comer mi desayuno

"Déjame adivinar, musa otra vez". Dijo mi madre burlándose

"Mama, te lo digo, se va a volver loco". Dijo Rin mirando a mi madre

"Déjenlo pintar a su musa". Dijo mi padre en repuesta. "Todo esta bien siempre y cuando no la pinte desnuda". Agrego más como una amenaza que como una defensa. Yo me límite a darle una mirada de "¿es enserio?" Y luego volvimos a comer

Rin y yo íbamos caminado camino a la parada y ella no paraba de hablar sobre lo genial que sería ir a una nueva escuela y conocer nuevas personas, pero yo estaba pensando en lo que mi padre había dicho en el desayuno. "Desnuda…¿musa?" Pensaba, pero eso era imposible, musa era demasiado pura y yo le tenía tanto respetó que jamás la habría pensado sin ropa, pintar a una mujer desnuda es muy… vergonzoso para mi y no podría evitar cubrirme los ojo cuando tuviera que pintar sus…. "Len". Oí decir a mi hermana quien ya estaba en la puerta del autobús que me miraba impaciente

**Creo que me sumergí mucho en ese tema, solo espero que me haya marcado a mi mismo como retrasado antes de siquiera haber llegado a la escuela**

Estábamos en el autobús camino a la escuela y esta vez trate de calmar las ansias de Rin. "Pero es que todo esto me parece muy interesante, después de haber vivido en un pueblo donde nadie nos hablaba por fin iremos a una escuela con chicos normales, podríamos ser una nueva persona". Dijo Rin. Pude notar el brillo en su mirada, y con toda razón, en nuestro antiguo pueblo no éramos muy queridos por la gente, solo digamos que vivíamos muy lejos de los demás y por ende nadie sabía de donde salíamos y como éramos gemelos pensaban que éramos espíritus de las montañas que venían a juzgarlos por sus pecados

**Si… no vivíamos en un pueblo muy listo**

"No es necesario ser otra persona, ahora estamos en la ciudad, nadie pensara que somos espíritus de las montañas". Le dije a Rin. Ella asintió para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo conmigo

Llegamos a la escuela y quede asombrado de lo grande y bonita que era, nada parecido a nuestra antigua escuela, sus parques eran inmensos, y la escuela debía tener al menos tres pisos. Eso era lo que parecía pero podía estar seguro de que eran más. "Así que así viven los de ciudad". Dije con algo de sarcasmo sin quitar la vista del gran edificio

Rin me miro. "Y estos son los de clase media". Me dijo asombrada

Me di cuenta de algo muy particular cuando despejé la vista…

**Estábamos jodidamente solos…**

"¿Y porque no hay nadie aquí?". Pregunte mirando a mi hermana. Me parecía muy raro que no hubiera no una sola persona o sonido rondando por ahí

Rin dio un pequeño salto al darse cuenta. "Oh es cierto… ¿porqué será?". Pregunto ella con curiosidad

"Eso es porque van tarde". Dijo un chico que salió de la nada haciendo que Rin y yo diéramos un salto

**Yo no estaba asustado… solo salte para que Rin y yo nos viéramos lindos**

El chico se veía mucho más alto que Rin y yo, con cabello verde azulado cayendo desinteresadamente sobre sus ojos del mismo color y estaba recostado sobre la pared de la entrada de la escuela. Estoy seguro de que si musa fuera hombre, sería el

**¡Maldición! Ahora tengo que borrar esa imagen de mi mente**

"Lo siento somos nuevos aquí". Dijo Rin algo…¿tímida? ?mi hermana Rin siendo tímida? Tal vez le gusta esta versión masculina de musa

**¡Maldición! Ahora tengo que borrar otra imagen de mi mente**

"Ya lo se". Dijo con una sonrisa. "Soy el presidente escolar Mikuo Hatsune". Agrego. Luego se alejó de la pared y se acercó a mi hermana y le tomo la mano. "Un gusto Rin". Dijo con una mirada muy extraña

**Y ahí pensé que no podría ser más incómodo pero...**

"Oh y ni siquiera te había dicho mi nombre, genial". Dijo Rin con una mirada estúpida. En mi opinión .

**Y si, se puso más incómodo**

Yo veía como los dos tórtolos disfrutaban de su presencia y no quería interrumpirlos pero... . "Oigan ¿que no teníamos que ir a clase". Dije entre ambos con la esperanza de que me escucharan

Rin reacciono y me miro por unos segundos, pero luego volvió a verlo a el con unos ojos tristes. "Tiene razón, adiós". Dijo como si se despidiera para siempre

"Les mostrare la escuela después de clases". Dijo el tratando de reconfortarla. Rin asintió y luego nos alejamos de el mientras Rin sacudía su mano hacia el alegremente

"¿No notaste que se parecía a musa?". Le pregunte mientras caminábamos por los pasillos. Esa escuela era tan linda por dentro como por fuera y las paredes tenían muchos casilleros y no tenía que ser adivino para saber que el mío estaría junto a Rin ya que a la gente le parecía adorable que los gemelos estuvieran juntos

Rin rodó los ojos muy fastidiada. "¿Puedes dejar de relacionarlo todo con consolador imaginario?". Pregunto molesta

¡¿Consolador?! Musa era más que un consolador, era la razón por la que había creados varias de las mejores obras que puede hacer un adolescente

**Aunque siendo sincero… tal vez… una vez… yo… ¡pero estaba muy confundido esa vez y tenía como 12 años!**

Llegamos a la puerta de nuestro salón y nos pidieron que esperáramos afuera a que nos presentarán. Me sentía como Bruno Mars pero sin lo genial

Cuando nos abrieron la puerta y dijeron que ya podíamos pasar quise entrar cuidadosamente para que mi entrada fuera de alguien normal, alguien prometedor, alguien que diera un aire divertido y que por el amor de Cristo que no se cayera

Ambos estábamos frente a los que serían desde ahora nuestros compañeros de clase. "Mucho gusto". Dijimos Rin y yo al mismo tiempo accidentalmente

**Y ahí empezamos… malditos instintos gemelos**

Todos nos vieron con cierta ternura mientras Rin y yo solo queríamos golpearnos ahí mismo. Le di un recorrido a todas las caras de nuestro compañeros hasta que vi a una chica con una piel suave y blanca como crema, unos grandes ojos con largas pestañas que la hacían parecer una muñeca, unos labios que tenían una apariencia suave e incluso deliciosa y un largo y sedoso cabello… verde azulado

Musa estaba sentada en mi salón de clases

Mis ojos de repente se abrieron como platos y lentamente gire a ver a mi hermana quien también se había dado cuenta y giro la cabeza simultáneamente con la misma mirada

**Hola soy Len Kagamine y esta es la historia de como conocí a la chica que yo había inventado… o al menos eso creía yo**

* * *

AleCFS: nueva historia :D

y si como leyeron esto es MikuxLenxGumi pero aún así espero que les guste

por favor comenten si les gusto ;D

le veo mucho futuro a esta historia…


	2. Encuentro

¡Oh dios, Buda, Alá, Thor, quien sea! ¿¡Qué esta pasando aquí?! Hasta dónde yo tengo entendido musa no existe

Pero ahí estaba, con su cabello verde azulado, su piel que parecía de porcelana y sus ojos como esmeraldas… un momento…¿porqué me esta viendo así?

Ahí me di cuenta de que Rin y yo la estábamos viendo como si fuera un bicho raro o algo así. Si lo era, pero ella no lo sabía

Todos en el aula esperaban una razón por la que Rin y yo la mirábamos de esa forma. "¿Esta todo bien?". Pregunto la profesora algo extrañada por la situación

Y en ese momento sentí que un elefante salto a mis hombros porque dependiendo de la repuesta que de aquí esa versión real de musa me tratara como un chico normal o como una cucaracha. las posibilidades no eran muchas y tenía que pensar rápido mientras mi subconsciente repetía.'no vayas a arruinarlo, no vayas a arruinarlo, no vayas a arruinarlo'. "Emmm es que… nos recordó mucho al chico que nos recibió". Dije obviamente nervioso, eso no fue lo mejor que pude haber dicho pero solo quedaba esperar que se lo a ver a mi hermana y ella asintió como forma de decirme bien hecho

Todos parecieron entenderlo en ese momento y la expresión de la versión humana de musa cambió a una sonrisa. "Es normal, el es mi hermano después de todo". Dijo ella con una sonrisa que podría iluminar un salón completo.

Su voz… era tan aguda y dulce, yo nunca había imaginado la voz de musa ahora que lo pienso, pero estoy seguro de que si tuviera que buscar una voz que encajara perfectamente con todo lo que ella representaba sería esa

"Entonces ya pueden tomar asiento". Dijo la profesora señalándonos dos puestos libres

**Algo curioso que note de lo que dijo la profesora: ¿que quiso decir con "entonces ya pueden tomar asiento"? ¿Acaso si no respondíamos bien nos tendríamos que ir?**

Uno de los puestos estaba "casualmente" junto al de musa y el otro estaba en el fondo

**Creo que es más que obvio cual voy a escoger**

Pero Rin antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso ya estaba sentada ahí con su sonrisa llena de satisfacción

**¿Enserio Rin? ¿Quieres conocer a musa más que yo?**

No me quedo de otra que irme al asiento que estaba más en el fondo y lo siguiente fue que la clase empezó, pero se me hizo muy difícil concentrarme tomando en cuenta que la chica que yo creía falsa de la cual estaba enamorado estaba unos asiento delante mío y veía como su cabello se movía libremente cada vez que giraba la cabeza para hablar con Rin

**Solo espero que Rin no le haya dicho algo como "oh es un gusto conocerte, me llamo Rin y mi hermano tiene una habitación llena de cuadros tuyos". Pero aún así ¿de que tanto hablarán?**

La clase término y el timbre sonó anunciando el primer receso y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir del aula como también habían otros que se quedaron hablando como Rin y otras chicas incluyéndola a… ella. Yo un estaba sentado en mi asiento mirándola, como reía, el tono de su voz, incluso en mi cuaderno había un boceto a lápiz que hice de ella durante la clase. Obviamente era su espalda

**Estoy enfermo…**

"Olvídalo". Escuche a una chica decir detrás mío. Yo me voltee rápidamente y vi a una chica que estaba sentada en un asiento diagonal al mío. Tenía una piel muy parecida a la de musa, unos grandes ojos que pareciera que en vez de iris tuviera dos jades y el cabello corto hasta la mitad del cuello pero con la parte delantera hasta la clavícula del mismo color que sus ojos. Ella tenía el mentón apoyado de una de sus manos y me miraba con una sonrisa perezosa. Viendo que ya había llamado mi atención continuo hablándome. "Ella es Miku Hatsune, hermana del presidente estudiantil, dos premios por servicio a la comunidad, voz principal del coro y nominada tres veces como la más bonita de la escuela, no es de sorprenderse que no conozca a ni a la mitad de las personas que la conocen a ella". Dijo algo apagada mientras la miraba. Yo no puede evitar quedar boquiabierto ante lo que me acababa de decir

**Si en algún momento tuve oportunidad con ella acababa de rebajarse a un 10%**

La chica volvió a verme. "Ah y lo que te importa, tiene novio". Dijo ya enderezandose.

**Corrección, ahora las posibilidades estaban en 0% ahora**

Eso en realidad no me sorprendió del todo, pero aún así me deprimí al oír eso. "¿Ah?". Fue todo lo que salió de mi boca

"Soy Gumi Megpoid". Dijo ella extendiendo su mano ya con una expresión un poco más animada

Yo no iba a dejarla con la mano extendida a pesar del hecho de que la chica acababa de destruir mis esperanzas y luego solo se presentó de la nada. "Soy Len". Le dije aún algo impresionado por la repentina acción

"Ya lo se". Dijo Gumi. "La profesora lo dijo antes de que entraras ¿recuerdas?". Agrego con esa irritante sonrisa desganada. Me preguntaba en que momento la quitaría, o si al menos lo aria."Oye lamento haber roto tu burbuja". Me dijo arrepentida. "Pero creo que era mejor que lo supieras". Agrego ya más alegre

**Oh parece que la tal Gumi al menos no es una bastarda después de todo**

"No importa Gumi, no es como si me gustara o algo". Dije sacudiendo mi mano para negarlo

**No… no me gusta… ¡estoy enamorado de ella y a hace al menos 30 o 45 segundos que oí su nombre!**

"Oh por supuesto que no". Dijo Gumi sarcásticamente. "Solo ten cuidado ¿si? Su novio puede llegar a ser algo irracional a veces". Me advirtió

Yo asentí lentamente. De alguna manera me encontraba en el clásico cliché de una serie juvenil que se encontraban en los canales de adolescentes. Yo era un chico nuevo que no conocía a nadie y que quedo perdidamente enamorado de la chica popular que tiene un novio que de seguro podría romperme como si yo fuera plástico de burbujas. Fácil, rápido y adictivo. Pero apuesto que a alguien como RJ Berger o Rachel Berry no les paso que habían pasado que pasaron más de la mitad de su vida pensando que esa persona no existía y luego BAM tu sueño se hace realidad y lo que empeora la situación es que esto es la miserable vida real, aquí nada me garantiza que termináremos juntos besándonos a la luz de la luna vestidos elegantemente, no, en la triste y ruda vida real si quieres que algo como eso pase entonces debes trabajar y pasar por posibles muchas humillaciones solo para que la chica se digné a recordar tu nombre. No sabía que hacer, no puedo renunciar a musa sin haberlo intentado

Ahí otra cosa, musa ya tiene nombre y ese es Miku Hatsune

Miku… ¿porqué nunca pensé ese nombre para musa? Era perfecto, ella era perfecta. Miku para mi sonaba como una melodía que podría pasar todo el día escuchando, también me recordaba por alguna razón a un cuadro de un paisaje donde se podía ver una laguna una montaña y verde césped con algunas flores ahí. Ese cuadro me recordaba mucho a la pureza a la alegría a la libertad y cuando lo hice la imagine a ella corriendo por el césped despreocupadamente, solo dejándose llevar por el fresco aire del campo y eso… eso me hacia sentir en los momentos de mayor presión, cuando siento que ya no puedo con toda la presión sobre mi que aveces puedo ser como ella y solo dejarme llevar y ver bien la belleza que hay a mi alrededor

Si musa es real… ¿existirá la posibilidad de que ese campo también sea real? Si es así nada me haría más feliz que ir allá y poder liberarme de todo

De repente vi que Gumi miraba hacia mi cuaderno asombrada. "Wow parece que te gusta más de lo que yo pensaba". Dijo señalando el bosquejo que había dibujado antes

Yo cerré mi cuaderno lo más rápido que pude, sentía como mi cara ardía y ella solo me miraba algo confundida. "E-es que y-yo soy artista así q-que no puedo evitar d-dibujar lo que veo". Fue lo que se me ocurrió decirle

**Que no puedo evitar dibujar lo que veo: cierto**

**Que después de terminar deje de verla: falso**

Gumi continuo mirándome de manera sospechosa, pero antes de que pudiera decirme algo más el timbre sonó indicando el siguiente periodo lo que la distrajo de mi por unos momentos pero no podía evitar sentir como una mirada de jade me penetraba por detrás

**¿Así se sentirá Miku? …pobre**

Estaba muy nervioso y solo me preguntaba cuando me dejaría de mirar, estaba a minutos de solo levantarme y preguntarle que quería de mi, pero eso terminaría de arruinar las cosas para mi

El timbre volvió a sonar indicando la hora del almuerzo y esta vez decidí salir porque por más que ame a Miku, musa o como sea, tengo que comer, además ella también salió y junto con ella estaba Rin quien solo se limitó a decirme. "Oye Len, hoy almorzare con las chicas ¿esta bien?". Me pregunto, pero no me dio tiempo de siquiera responder cuando ya se había ido dejándome pensando porque rayos me pregunto si de todas formas haría lo que ella quería

**Al menos me dejo por "las chicas" y no por "el chico" porque eso si hubiese sido algo increíble para mi quien hasta ahora solo ha conocido a una chica lindamente perturbadora, porque hay que aclarar eso, ella es muy bonita, incluso igual de hermosa que Miku**

Me fui a la cafetería yo solo y ya con la bandeja en la mano fui a buscar una mesa, por suerte encontré una mesa sola

**Un momento, un momento ¿QUE? ¿Dónde están las cámaras por el amor de dios? Esto tiene que ser una serie de televisión, enserio, deben haber por lo menos 600 estudiantes en esta escuela del demonio ¿como es posible que haya una mesa sola? ¿Las reservan para los desadaptados o que?**

Me senté en ella después de mirar a los lados buscando alguna cámara pero luego me di cuenta de lo estúpido que era y me senté en ella. Luego de haber empezado a comer sentó a alguien que se sentó rápidamente frente a mi, levanté la vista para encontrarme de nuevo con Gumi quien esta vez se veía muy animada, nada como la chica adormilada de hace rato."¿Te importa si me siento?". Pregunto dulcemente

Yo no podía decirle que no después de que lo dijo en ese tono. "Bueno ya te sentaste así que ¿por que no?". Respondí algo sarcástico. Por alguna razón no me sentía nervioso frente a ella

Ella levantó una de sus cejas. "Parece que ya no estas tan nervioso". Respondió sonriéndome

Yo me ruborice ligeramente. No se por que, solo lo hice. Pero al verla me llego algo a la mente y decidí preguntárselo ya que estaba aquí. "Ummm oye ¿porque me estuviste viendo durante la clase?". Pregunte como si en realidad no me importara, cuando por dentro estaba esperando impaciente una respuesta

A ella pareció haberle impresionado la pregunta pero luego recupero la calma y miro hacia otro lado. "Solo quería demostrarte lo incómodo que es tener unos ojos clavados en tu espalda". Me dijo Gumi. Pero no puede evitar notar que estaba dudando un poco de su respuesta

Sentí mi cara arder en ese momento. La verdad era que si era realmente desagradable y me sentía muy apenado, seguro ahora piensa que soy un fenómeno

**Y ni siquiera ha visto a Mu… a Miku **

"L-lo siento, no sabía que eso te molestaba". Dije tímidamente mirándola de manera inocente. Ella me miro su expresión sería cambió a una suave sonrisa

"No ¿sabes que? Esto ni debería importarme, es solo que…". Ella dijo pero pareció que no pudo continuar hablándome. Yo la mire con interés para que continuara pero ella solo me dijo. "No, es algo tonto". Mientras reía de manera nerviosa

"Oye recuerda que hablas con el que atraviesa a las chicas con su mirada sensual". Le dije en un tono como el que usan los protagonistas de telenovela para animarla un poco

Gumi río y arqueo una de sus ceja. "Yo nunca dije eso". Reclamo ella sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

Yo arquee mi ceja igualmente. "Se que eso pensaste". Dije en el mismo tono lo que la hizo reír a un más hasta el punto de que casi escupe su comida

"Ya para con eso". Dijo ella mientras retiraba la mano de su boca. "Es que… veo tu situación y bueno yo… tu me recuerdas a los chicos nuevos que entran y se enamoran de la chica linda y todo eso". Dijo algo apenada

Yo solo reí un poco porque me parecía gracioso que ambos pensáramos lo mismo. La peliverde al ver que me reí ante su comentario creo que supuso que no me había ofendido y continuo con lo que quería decir. "Y bueno, yo he visto lo que le hacen a los que son como tu". Dijo ya completamente sería. Yo me enderece y mi expresión se puso como la de ella. "Y desde que te vi pude notar que eres buen chico y después de lo que hemos hablado hasta ahora ya me caes bien y no quisiera que te ocurrieran ninguna de esas cosas". Dijo con un poco de tristeza en su mirada. No pude evitar conmoverme por lo que me acababa de decir y además el sentimiento era mutuo. Ella ya me estaba cayendo muy bien. "Si quieres evitar problemas de televisión… debes evitarla a ella". Agrego mirando hacia la mesa donde estaban Miku, mi hermana y otras chicas riendo. Podía ver como comía unas mini galletas en forma de puerro y como la luz que atravesaba las grandes ventanas del comedor chocaban contra su piel haciéndola ver más perfecta aún

**Emmm…¿qué era lo que estaba diciendo Gumi?**

Volví a ver a Gumi y baje la cabeza decepcionado. Ella tenía toda la razón y no podía hacer nada al respecto. De repente sentí una mano puesta gentilmente sobre mi hombro y al levantar mi cabeza me encontré con aquel par de jades diciéndome lo siento sin haber hecho el más mínimo ruido

Luego el timbre sonó y todos nos levantamos y desechamos las cosas sucias que quedaron en nuestras bandejas. Yo seguí a Gumi hasta el salón de clases pero no hablamos en todo el camino. Entramos en el aula y por primera vez desde que estoy en esta escuela no preste atención por estar viendo o pensado en Miku, estaba dibujando a un pájaro en su nido que podía ver desde la ventana

Aquel pájaro solo estaba ahí, relajandose en un nido que de seguro el veía como la mejor cama mientras las hojas de los árboles le daban una cálida sombra dejando algunos espacios donde pasaba la luz del sol. En ese momento comenze a pensar ¿y porque nosotros no podemos ser así, como aquel pájaro? ¿Porqué siempre deseamos lo inalcanzable? ¿Porqué no solo nos conformamos con un buen nido en un lugar cálido donde podamos sobrevivir? ¿Será por nuestra naturaleza soñadora? Hasta el más vil de los monstruos cumple con esta naturaleza ya que su codicia los hace soñar. Soñar con algo vacío pero un sueño al fin. Y eso me hizo pensar ¿porque? ¿Porque me enamore de una chica inexistente? ¿Y porque cuando la descubrí ahí, respirando, hablando, sintiendo, sigue siendo inalcanzable para mi? ¿Porqué la amo sin siquiera conocerla correctamente? ¿Porqué no puedo solo dejarla y vivir como aquel pájaro feliz por lo que tengo, feliz por que puedo tocarla, por que puedo hablarle? Si embargo parece que amarla esta fuera de mis límites… por el momento, mientras la seguiré amando hasta que como el pájaro que veía desde la ventana extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar libremente por el cielo azul, sin importarle el peligro

Y ahí lo entendí…

No debemos quedarnos en nuestro nido de conformismo por toda la vida, solo hay que saber cuando estamos listos para volar y buscar algo nuevo, algo que nos haga sentir mejor. Soñar no esta nada mal pero cuando llega el momento y sabes que puedes hacerlo y sabes que eso te hará bien a ti y a los que quieres…

Podrás convertirlo en realidad

Anote este análisis en el reverso del dibujo y luego observe al pájaro volar despreocupado por el cielo y alejandose poco a poco de la escuela . 'Algún día yo abandonare mi nido de púas y estaré con ella… yo lo se'. Pensé mientras veía el dibujo del pájaro en mi cuaderno

Sentí a alguien dando toques en mi hombro y cuando voltee ahí estaba Gumi parada junto a mi asiento con las manos detrás de su espalda. "Emmm espero que no te moleste pero estamos juntos en el proyecto de química". Dijo con una sonrisa inocente. Yo la mire confundido

**¿Estábamos en química?**

"Perdón por no preguntarte pero es que estabas hipnotizado por tu cuaderno y pensé que estarías solo". Agrego aún sonriéndome pero ahora algo apenada

Yo levanté una de mis ceja. "Pude haberme puesto con mi hermana". Le dije a Gumi

Gumi puso su dedo índice en su labio inferior mientras veía hacia el techo"Ummm no lo creo por que ella se puso con Miku". Dijo ella. Yo mire y estaba mi linda hermana gemela y mi linda Miku discutiendo que era ll que harían

**Más que su novio me preocupa que Rin sea mi rival**

Yo volví a ver a Gumi sin poder creer que Rin de verdad estaba haciendo eso, pero luego recordé mis modales. "Muchas gracias Gumi". Le dije con una sonrisa

Ella asintió y estuvo apunto de girarse para ir a su asiento pero al parecer noto mi dibujo y lo tomo entre sus manos con gran asombro. "Wow Len, es precioso". Dijo muy impresionada. "Que bueno que no solo dibujas chicas". Dijo mientras guiñaba uno de sus ojos. Yo me ruborice un poco

**No dibujo chicas, solo una**

Todos salimos del aula. Esa fue la última clase del día y ahora debíamos volver a nuestros hogares y yo iba por el camino con la idea de salir pero sentí a alguien tomando mi brazo bruscamente y me arrastro mucho más atrás, yo me voltee en cuanto sentí que me había soltado y me encontré con unas hermosas esmeraldas bajo unas largas pestañas que me miraban sorprendidas. Mire hacia los lados y encontré a otro par de ojos verde azulados y unos idénticos a los míos. "Oye hermano ¿no recuerdas que Mikuo iba a mostrarnos la escuela?". Pregunto Rin

**Oh claro, recordaste que yo soy tu maldito hermano**

"Yo jamás olvidaría que el presidente ojos lindos te enseñaría la escuela mientras mientras que yo me quedaría 5 pasos atrás para no estropear tu intento de cita, hermana". Le dije en susurro para que los hermanos 'soy jodidamente igual a musa' no pudieran escuchar. Rin me respondió con un codazo en mis pobres costillas y les sonrió a los verde azulados

Con eso el presidente Mikuo comenzó a hablar."Bien entonces comen-". Pero el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió y el apenado lo tomo y lo contestó no sin antes disculparse con nosotros. Luego solo lo oíamos decir: ¿otra vez?… ¿enserio?… ¿justo ahora?… pero estoy ocu-…¿seguro de que no puedes hacerte cargo?… ¡¿tubos?!… ¡¿de dónde sacaron tubos?!… esta bien voy para allá. Y luego término la llamada. Se acercó a Miku y le dijo. "Miku, los hipies violentos le están robando los brownies al niño de los brownies y tengo que ir de inmediato ¿podrías mostrarles tu la escuela? Los alanzare cuando termine?. Le dijo a Miku. En ese momento vi la mirada de Rin pasar de un faro a una bolsa de fertilizante refiriéndonos al brillo, pero Mikuo al notarlo le sonrió y levantó su rostro por la barbilla y le prometio que volvería lo que al parecer la hizo pensar que había un terremoto ya que sus rodillas temblaban como Nokia

Yo por otro lado estaba más que feliz de pasar tiempo casi a solas con Miku, tal vez ahora nos conozcamos mejor, o al menos nos conozcamos

**Bien, pasando a lo que importa de la historia**

Hubo un momento en que Rin dijo que tenía que ir al baño y que luego nos alcanzaba lo que nos dio a Miku y a mi algo de tiempo a solas lo que hizo que lo que pareciera un mi corazón pareciera un gran reloj que pareciera que por cada vez que moviera una de sus agujas el cielo se estremeciera. Me preguntaba si Rin le había hablado de mis cuadros de ella. Luego ella abrió sus hermosos labios rosa. "Rin me dijo que eres artista". Dijo dulcemente

Al oír eso pude claramente ver una pequeña pared que dividía un sentimiento de amor intenso hacia mi hermana y el deseo de cambiarme e apellido, desconocerla como hermana y enviarle cabezas de rata en cada cumpleaños de ahora en adelante

**Si le había dicho la mínima palabra sobre musa era obvio que escogería el segundo camino**

"Bueno, si… desde pequeño". Le dije tratando de disimular lo nervioso que estaba

"¿Sabes? Yo dibujo un poco y siempre había querido ver clases para mejorar". Dijo con un gran brillo en su mirada

**Esto te parece muy gracioso ¿verdad universo? Hazla mejor de lo que pensaba ¡claro! ¿Porqué no?**

Ella también dibujaba. Eso era simplemente genial y el solo pensar en que no puedo tenerla me hace entristecer un poco, pero el brillo que vi en su mirada me hizo sentir que nada de eso importaba. "Pero luego pienso que no llegare a nada y que debo preocuparme por mejorar en la escuela". Agrego desapareciendo todo rastro de su brillo anterior

Yo rápidamente trate de animarla. "No, no pienses eso. Dibujar no es solo un pasatiempo. Es un arte y al igual que todos los demás puede ayudarte a escapar de todo lo que te hace sentir mal y de lo que te hace sentir atrapada". Le dije deteniéndola. No se de donde salió eso pero la hizo levantar su mirada y verme directo a los ojos. "Y no hay nada mejor que vivir haciendo algo que amas". Agregue mirándola

Ella solo se quedo ahí viéndome hasta que me tomo las manos y sonrió. "Eso fue muy hermoso Len". Dijo casi como si su voz fuera una canción que nunca me cansaría de oír.

Sentí mi cara arder. Luego de ver muy nervioso mis mano la mire de nuevo. "S-si q-quieres puedo enseñarte". Dije impulsivamente

**Momento… tal vez no sea mala idea**

Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus hermoso labios. "¿De verdad lo harías?". Me pregunto muy emocionada

Yo no estaba en condiciones de negarle absolutamente nada si me lo pedía con esa sonrisa. "Si…". Salió de mi boca casi como un chillido

"Oh gracias gracias gracias". Dijo mientras se lanzaba encima de mi en un abrazo. Sentí que se me coartaba la respiración, ese aroma a flores, la suavidad de su piel… era una combinación que estaba muy cerca de ser una droga irresistible

**Pero estoy seguro de que falta algo**

Cuando se alejó trate lo posible de calmar el color rojo que de seguro estaba en toda mi cara mientras ella continuaba sonriéndome. A los pocos minutos Rin volvió y continuamos nuestro recorrido

Ya estábamos en la entrada de la escuela y estábamos hablando hasta que Mikuo llego y Rin pasó a estado pequeña gatita indefensa de nuevo. "¿Pudiste resolverlo?". Pregunto ella poniendo sus manos juntas

"Si, esos hipies tendrán que pagar cada uno de los brownies y los tratamientos para el pobre niño". Respondió con una sonrisa de comercial. Rin lo miro como si se tratara de un superhéroe o algo así

**Oh Rin, no dudes que yo sacare provecho de esto así como tu lo has hecho con Miku **

El teléfono de Miku sonó y ella lo reviso dándose cuenta de que había recibido un mensaje. "¿Tu novio?". Pregunto Mikuo en tono de burla. Yo baje la cabeza al escuchar esa palabra y Rin me miro con algo de lástima

"Quiere que lo vea en la heladería". Dijo mientras guardaba su teléfono en su bolso. "¿Quieren venir?". Nos pregunto

**Arruinar su cita con su novio… tentador**

Yo no quería ir ya que era obvio que yo sería una quinta rueda en ese lugar y mis supocisiones se confirmaron cuando Mikuo dijo. "¿Puedo invitarte a uno Rin?". Y ella solo asintió con una risa nerviosa

"¿Y tu Len?". Me pregunto Miku. No podía negarle nada, pero no quería verle la cara al su novio por nada del mundo

Reuní fuerza de voluntad necesaria y le dije. "No gracias, supongo que tendré que regresar solo a casa". Dije frotando mi mano detrás de mi cabeza

"No necesariamente". Escuche decir a alguien detrás de mi. Al girarme puede ver a Gumi con una enérgica sonrisa

"¿Gumi?¿que haces aquí? A esta hora ya todos se han ido a casa". Pregunte con un poco de emoción. Gumi acababa de salvar mi vida

"No todos jajaja". Respondió ella. "Puedo acompañarte si quieres". Agrego

Pude ver como la expresión de todos cambio a una preocupada. "Hola Gumi". Dijo Miku algo incómoda

Gumi suspiro con algo de fastidio. Me pareció que esas miradas no eran extrañas para ella. "Hola Miku, hola señor presidente y hola hermana de Len con la que ni siquiera he hablado". Saludo disimulando felicidad, pero cuando menciono a Rin lo hizo como si fuera algo increíble. Rin y Mikuo solo le respondieron sacudiendo su mano

Yo mire a los lados muy confundido por lo que estaba pasando aquí. "Emmm ¿esta todo bien?". Pregunte tratando de romper el momento incómodo

Gumi me miro y una sonrisa auténtica volvió a su rostro. "No te preocupes Len". Me dijo para calmar un poco mi confusión

"Bueno entonces mejor nos vamos". Le dije dándome la vuelta para irme. Me despedí de los demás quienes me veían preocupados, pero preferí ignorarlos esta vez

Gumi y yo pasamos el camino hablando de cualquier tontería que pasaba por nuestra mente y conociéndonos un poco más. Por supuesto yo oculte lo de mis cuadros de Miku y ella me oculto la razón por la que la veían así.

Llegamos hasta mi casa y Gumi me miro impresionada. "Así que tu eres el nuevo por aquí también". Me dijo mirando mi casa. Yo la mire confundido y ella al darse cuenta se explicó mejor. "Oh, yo vivo unas dos casas más adelante y vi los camiones llegar. Que coincidencia ¿verdad?". Me dijo extrañada

Yo asentí y luego me quede pensando por unos minutos y luego decidí salir de la duda. "Gumi... Tu y yo somos amigos ahora ¿verdad?". Pregunte tímido

Ella inclino su cabeza a un lado en confusión. "No solo eso". Dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Me tomo las manos y me miro con inocencia. "No se por que, pero creo que tu y yo llegaremos a ser muy buenos amigos". Me dijo con inocencia

"¿Sabes que?… yo también lo creo". Le respondí. Era raro pero era cierto. Gumi y yo teníamos mucho en común y la pasaba muy bien con ella, además me salvo de parecer un marginado social más de una vez en un día

Ella soltó mi manos y se dio la vuelta para continuar hacia su casa pero de golpe recordó algo y me miro por encima de su hombro. "Mañana te pasare buscando para que no llegues tan tarde". Me dijo

Yo al principio no dije nada pero luego sonreí y le dije. "Gumi, se que solo llevamos un día conociéndonos pero... Eres la mejor". Le dije lo que la hizo soltar una pequeña risa y luego seguir caminando hacia su casa

Entre a mi casa donde mis padres al parecer estaban espiando mi conversación con Gumi desde la ventana y empezaron a preguntarme que tal me había ido, si me había gustado la escuela y si ella era mi novia

**He tenido días peores, si y ¡maldición no! Solo a ellos se les ocurre que tenga novia el primer día… un momento ¿eso no fue lo que hizo Rin?**

Subí a mi habitación y mire todos lo cuadros de Miku a mi alrededor y me acerque al que había terminado esta mañana y pase mi dedo suavemente por su mejilla. "No puedo creer que seas real…". Murmure mirando a los ojos pintados en óleo. Solté un gran suspiro y me acosté sobre mi cama asimilando todo lo que había pasado hoy. Era simplemente increíble. Pero al menos tengo una amiga como Gumi pero me pregunto… ¿qué estará ocultando?

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

**AleCFS: ok aquí esta el capítulo de "un camino al paraíso"**

**Déjenme decir que tal vez tarde en actualizar esta historia porque personalmente quiero que sea diferente a las demás que he hecho. Que se más profunda en lo que pensamientos y sentimientos se trata, y si voy a hacer un capítulo quiero estar lo suficientemente..."¿inspirada?" Para eso**

**De verdad Gumi es un personaje más complejo de lo que parece y de verdad espero que les gusté tanto como a mi**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto y si no díganme si necesita algo :D**


End file.
